Inuyasha in a Minute
by SolenmSerpent
Summary: After watching nothing but filler on Inuyasha, I decided to poke a little fun at the series.
1. Filler Hell

**WARNING: **I was high on crack when I made this. XD Don't take it personally [maybe you should], I just couldn't resist poking fun at Inuyasha...

* * *

**Episode one [filler hell]**

**Kagome:** Oh, Inuyasha---I sense of jewel shard near!  
**Inuyasha:** Let's go!  
**Miroku:** Yes… lets… *ass-grab*  
**Sango:** You pervert! *Blushes*  
**Shippo:** -As clueless as ever-

They conveniently find a village; those things must be everywhere!

**Villager:** Oh, help us mighty Inuyasha… our village is in peril… a monster has been attacking us and we don't know what to do….  
**Inuyasha:** I don't care you stupid---  
**Kagome:** SIT BOY!  
**Miroku: ***ass-grab*  
**Sango:** Miroku you pervert! *Slap*  
**Miroku:** It was worth the pain…

**Inuyasha:** *Gets up* Naturally, because of my hardheadedness and badass attitude, I don't want to help anybody… but because I'm the main character… I suppose I must….  
**Kagome:** *Innocent smile*

_Thus begins the 'sudden' attack from the mysterious monster…_

**Miroku:** I'll suck it up, wind tunnel FTW!  
**Sango:** Due to the fact that we don't want this episode to end early, you can't absorb the monster because it's venomous!  
**Miroku:** Aw, crap.  
**Inuyasha:** I'm gonna kick your ever-loving ass!  
**Kagome: **I just realized it, Inuyasha, the monster has a jewel shard---can you believe it?  
**Inuyasha:** Believe it! Wind scar!

**HOLD IT!!!**

**Sesshomaru: **Inuyasha, hand over your sword immediately! It's been 200+ episodes and I still want it!  
**Inuyasha:** You only want it because it's bigger than yours!  
**Sesshomaru:** Are you implying that I only seek your sword because of latent dissatisfaction with the size of my own weapon?  
**Miroku:** Are they even speaking about the Tessaiga and Tenseiga anymore?  
**Sango and Kagome:** Miroku, you pervert!

_*slap*_

**Monster:** Is anyone even paying attention to me anymore? Maybe I should…  
**Kagome:** AHHHH!!!  
**Miroku:** Oh no, surprisingly, Kagome has been kidnapped!  
**Inuyasha:** Again?! Damn it! Even Kikyo wasn't this much trouble!  
**Kagome:** Inuyasha you idiot, save me now! SIT!  
**Inuyasha:** X_X  
**Kagome:** Aw, crap.

**Crazy Kagome/Inuyasha fans:** Aren't they the perfect couple…?

* * *

**Sesshomaru:** *chokes Inuyasha* Pathetic half-breed… your human side is what makes you weak… humans are horrid creatures---  
**Rin: **Sesshomaru-sama, you said you were going to play hide-and-seek with me!!  
**Sesshomaru:** Of course Rin, I'll be right there…  
**Inuyasha:** I can see who wears the pants in that friendship…  
**Sesshomaru:** At least I have something to put in my pants… it appears as if the human girl has already castrated you---

_Suddenly from the mist emerges a figure…_

**Kikyo:** Oh, Inuyasha… how I despise you so… let's go to hell together!  
**Inuyasha:** *Mumbles* I have _really _got to start making better girlfriend choices…  
**Sesshomaru:** It's that human priestess that's always following you around…  
**Inuyasha:** She what?!  
**Kikyo:** Are you implementing that I stalk Inuyasha?  
**Sesshomaru:** I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't noticed you drooling over him in the shower…  
**Inuyasha:** That was _you_!?  
**Kagome:** SHE WHAT?!?!  
**Inuyasha:** eh…eh… feeling better Kagome…?  
**Kagome:** SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Inuyasha created a hole in the earth so big, that they named it the Grand Canyon…_

**SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. OMGWTFVEGETA!

Haha, just pure crack in this episode.

* * *

**Episode Two – OMGWTFVEGETA?!**

**Sango:** Oh, Kohaku… how I have missed you so, dear brother!  
**Kohaku:** Who the hell are you?  
**Sango:** I've missed you so much!  
**Kohaku:** Rape, rape! *stab*  
**Sango:** *bleeding* you're just confused, I love you anyway! _[Tis' just a flesh wound!]_

**Miroku:** Sango no! Don't die on me!  
**Sango:** I-I can't feel a-anything anymore… Miroku?  
**Miroku:** I'll cover the wound to stop the bleeding!  
**Sango:** Miroku, you pervert! My wound isn't there!  
**Miroku:** So to _can_ still feel...

*slap*

_"On the night of the full moon, I shall turn into the feared giant monkey and destroy everything---"_

**Inuyasha:** Hey Naraku, quit watching Dragonball and get out of your freaking baboon suit!  
**Naraku:** You again, Inuyasha? You're only jealous because you don't posses the power the transform into a super Saiyan…  
**Vegeta:** Hey, what the _hell_!?  
**Miroku:** *appears from darkness* for what you have done to Sango and placed in my hand, you shall perish Naraku!  
**Shippo:** -Clueless as ever- He put _**what**_ in your hand!?  
**Inuyasha:** Hey you idiot, watch your mouth, this show can only be PG!  
**Miroku:** But this is on Adult Swim.  
**Shippo:** Yeah, and so was Yu Yu Hakusho…  
**Inuyasha:** You little _shi_---

**DUE TO THE GRAPHIC NATURE OF INUYASHA, WE ARE EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES---HAVE A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS!**

**Rin: **Do you love Sesshomaru-sama? Then give him oodles and oodles of love! *smile* He'll surely return the favor----  
**Jaken:** Hey human! You better not be making commercials with Sesshomaru's permission! I'm under strict orders to make sure you don't do anything you're not supposed to... Sesshomaru-sama, he's the best person in the world...!  
**Kagura: **Despite the fact that he's a cold, heartless bastard who wouldn't think twice about skewering you?  
**Jaken:** You! You're one to talk, considering that you're practically Naraku's placemat!  
**Kagura:** *Raises fan* that isn't true, you impudent toad!  
**Naraku:** Kagura, where the hell are you? It's time for my bubble bath!  
**Kagura:** *fumes*

**ADVERTISMENT # 2**

**Kagome:** SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!  
**Inuyasha:** I'll keep it PG, I swear...  
**Kagome:** When in doubt, just SIT on it!

*BOOM*

**BACK TO THE SHOW:**

**Miroku:** I am an honest man, one that seeks for a women and children born... Sango, I promise to love you---only you, if you bear my children…  
**Sango:** *blushing* Miroku... I-I don't know what to say... I suppose---  
**Random Sexy Girl:** Hey, babe... *walks away*  
**Miroku:** *runs after* Hey _babe_, wanna see my _**wind tunnel**_?  
**Sango:** You filthy bastard!

**Sesshomaru:** Pathetic monk, such an amateur...  
**Jaken:** Indeed! You know how to pick up people, better than any human, don't you Master?  
**Rin:** Yeah, Sesshomaru-sama! You picked up Jaken, right!?  
**Sesshomaru:** *twitch*


End file.
